Amplifiers are known in the art. In many cases it can be useful to set and/or otherwise control the so-called DC operating point of the amplifier in order to mitigate, for example, clipping of the incoming signal. Unfortunately, at least some known approaches in these regards are either somewhat ineffective for the intended task and/or give rise to other unintended consequences that can negatively impact the signal in other ways.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.